Lili Rochefort
Emilie de Rochefort '(エミリ・ド・ロシュフォール), plus connue par son surnom '''Lili '(リリ), est un personnage de la série Tekken. Elle fait sa première apparition dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection et est ensuite revenue dans tous les opus suivants. C'est une monégasque qui se bat avec un mélange de gymnastique et de combat de rue. Bien qu'elle n'ait été introduite que récemment, Lili est devenue l'un des personnages les plus populaires du jeu. Elle entretient une grande rivalité avec Asuka Kazama. Elle est toujours accompagnée de son majordome Sebastian. ''Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films :'' Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken '''Personnalité Lili possède toutes les caractéristiques de la fille excessivement gâtée. Enfant unique d'un riche magnat de pétrole, Lili semble avoir toujours connu une vie très aisée. Elle est d'ailleurs très maniérée dans sa gestuelle lors de ses cinématiques. Afin de marquer le côté bourgeois, Lili possède une winpose où elle part prendre son thé de l'après-midi, une habitude qui était très répandue dans l'aristocratie. Derrière cette image de petite bourgeoise se cache en réalité une fille passionnée par la violence. Ce goût pour les combats a pris jour depuis qu'elle a combattu les ravisseurs qui l'avaient kidnappée. Cette envie de combattre prend une telle importance dans sa vie que Lili ne peut s'empêcher de parcourir le monde pour rechercher des adversaires. Elle possède une certaine assurance face à ses ennemis. Arrogante, Lili n'hésite pas à provoquer son adversaire en lui disant dans son intro qu'il ne pense tout de même pouvoir la battre. Elle semble éprouver une grande affection pour son père. Elle ressent une telle admiration qu'elle n'hésite pas à comparer ses sourcils à ceux de Ganryu qu'elle juge robustes. La vie de son père est toujours au centre de son attention. En effet, Lili participe au cinquième tournoi pour stopper la Mishima Zaibatsu qui semble être la cause de ses problèmes. Lors de la guerre déclenchée par Jin Kazama, il se fait voler un gisement de pétrole, le surmenant au point de tomber malade, motivant alors sa fille à participer de nouveau au tournoi. Par la même occasion, Lili va développer une certaine haine envers toute personne possédant le nom de Mishima. Dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6, un côté sadique de Lili est mis en évidence. Quand Lee Chaolan l'affronte, Lili n'hésite pas à lui dire qu'elle aimerait entendre sa voix "chaude hurler de douleur". Aussi, elle compare les gens à plusieurs reprises à des jouets qu'elle aimerait casser. C'est notamment le cas avec les membres de la Tekken Force qu'elle considère comme des jouets de très bonne qualité. Elle méprise également ses ennemis en les traitant généralement de faible et prend les combats comme des jeux. Bien qu'elle ait été battue par Asuka Kazama, elle ne semble pas éprouver de l'animosité ou du mépris envers elle. Au contraire, elle est déterminée à faire d'elle sa rivale. Elle n'hésite donc pas à élaborer toute sorte de plans avec Sebastian, son majordome, dans le but de la combattre. Tout comme Sebastian semble l'avoir compris, les combats avec Asuka ne sont qu'une manière d'exprimer son affection pour elle. Derrière cet aspect arrogant, présomptueux de sa personne, Lili ne semble pas être d'une nature mauvaise. Lors du Scénario Campaign, elle va jusqu'à aider Lars Alexandersson et Alisa Bosconovitch dans leur périple en leur donnant un véhicule. 'Apparence' Lili est une adolescente de seize ans plutôt grande, svelte et élancée. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus maquillés sur les paupières de rose. Elle a une frange parfaitement droite et des cheveux très longs détachés. Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection En guise de P1, Lili porte un corset gris et blanc avec des plumes blanches à son extrémité, au niveau de sa poitrine. Aux jambes, elle a un pantalon gris à motifs de roses blanches avec une ceinture de même couleur. Elle porte des baskets, ainsi que des mitaines et un bracelet de bras de couleurs noirs. Sa P2 est assez représentative de la société victorienne, c'est une robe courte blanche avec des froufrous au cou et vers le bas. On peut remarquer aussi de la dentelle sur les extrémités de ses manches et au bas de sa robe. Elle rappelle particulièrement le style lolita. À son cou, on trouve un foulard rouge orné d'un diamant également rouge (sûrement un rubis). Lili porte des bottes blanches en cuir à talons sur lesquelles on peut voir un bout de chaussette rouge dépasser. Elle porte aussi des mitaines blanches et rouges. Le blanc et le rouge sont les deux seules couleurs présentes sur cette tenue, il est possible que ces couleurs ait été choisies pour représenter le drapeau de Monaco qui utilise les mêmes couleurs. Tekken 6 Lili garde ses deux tenues de Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection. Dans ce jeu, Lili possède une toute nouvelle tenue dessinée par Ito Ogure et qui est exclusive à la version console du jeu. Elle consiste en un grand bustier blanc avec de longues chapes de mêmes couleurs pour ses jambes. À la tête, Lili porte un voile blanc très grand qui tombe au niveau de ses chevilles. On note qu'elle porte un bracelet noir au poignet gauche sur lequel un trouve une longue chaîne dorée. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Lili garde sa P2, qui pour ce jeu, devient sa P1. En match miroir, sa tenue devient noire à l'exception des éléments rouges qui eux deviennent bleus. Lili possède une tenue OlishockDesigns. Elle se compose d'un haut noir sans manches et recouvrant uniquement sa poitrine. Dessus, on peut voir des lettres dessus qui semble former le mot "romance". À souligner que la tenue possède un col roulé. Aux jambes, on trouve une jupe blanche à poids noirs et nœuds roses, avec une paire de collants et des talons gris. On note qu'elle porte des mitaines longues arrivant au dessus du coude. Tekken 7 Lili garde une nouvelle fois sa robe blanche en guise de P1. En match miroir, la couleur de sa tenue reste identique à celle de Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection ' ''thumb|138pxLili, fille unique d'un puissant magnat du pétrole à Monaco. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il y a quatre ans, elle se fait enlever. Retenue en otage, elle essaie de s'évader et élimine un de ses ravisseurs. C'est de là qu'elle tient son goût pour le combat... Son père est pourtant un homme bon. "Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec mon père... mais je veux me battre." Lili ne peut plus se contrôler. Prétextant de simples vacances, elle utilise le jet de sa famille pour parcourir le monde et participer à des combats de rue. Un jour, elle reçoit une invitation à un tournoi de la part d'un adversaire qu'elle avait battu à San Francisco. Lili réalise que l'empire Mishima Zaibatsu, la cause des problèmes de son père, est à l'origine du tournoi. Elle décide d'y participer et de mettre fin à tout ça. thumb|center|400 px '''Ending : Lili et Sebastian célèbrent sa victoire contre la Mishima Zaibatsu. Tandis que Lili est persuadée que cela rendrait son père heureux, Sebastian, ému par sa splendeur, ne peut s'empêcher de s'essuyer les yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Lili explique que c'est ce que n'importe quelle fille aurait fait pour son père, pour ensuite se mettre à rire. Le chauffeur de Lili, attendant dans la limousine, allume un mini télévision pour découvrir aux informations que l'entreprise Rochefort vient de faire faillite suite à l'effondrement d'un grand partenaire commercial : la Mishima Zaibatsu. Choqué, le chauffeur de limousine prend la fuite tandis que Lili continue de rire de manière triomphale. Gameplay Bien qu'il soit décrit comme du combat de rue, le style de combat de Lili est plutôt un mélange des figures acrobatiques de gymnastique. En combat, elle peut performer des mouvements tels que la roue sans les mains, le poirier ou encore des figures comme la vrille, et des flips. Toutefois son style est rapidement étiqueté comme étant un personnage facile à prendre en main et ne demandant que peu de techniques. Le personnage peut facilement piéger l'adversaire avec une balayette Edelweiss (d/b+4) puis enchaîner avec un Backflip Spinning Edge (d/f 3+4.3+4). Elle peut ainsi aisément piéger un adversaire contre un mur et possède même une prise lorsque le joueur est assommé : Larkspur (1+3 &''' 2+4'). Elle peut aussi se mettre dos à l'adversaire et continuer d'enchaîner. À cause de son style attractif, le personnage est beaucoup utilisé par les nouveaux joueurs et a donc tendance à être critiqué. 'À savoir : *Sur une séquence de l'opening du jeu, le visage de Lili a été retravaillé entre sa diffusion lors du trailer et la version finale sur console. *L'homme qu'elle défait pour récupérer l'invitation au tournoi ressemble étrangement à Forest Law. Dans les relations des personnages de Tekken Tag Tournament 2, on apprend que Marshall Law, le père de Forest, déteste Lili. La raison pourrait être liée au fait que Lili ai battu son fils. 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|202px Lili s’était inscrite à l’insu de son père au 5e King of Iron Fist Tournament, mais elle perdit face à Asuka Kazama. Malheureusement, quand son père découvrit qu’elle avait participé au tournoi, il lui interdit de quitter la maison, l’empêchant de prendre sa revanche sur sa rivale. Peu après, la Mishima Zaibatsu s’empara d’un gisement de pétrole appartenant au père de Lili. Son entreprise s’effondra et le surmenage finit par le faire tomber malade. Inquiète pour la santé de son père, Lili réfléchit au meilleur moyen de l’aider à reprendre le dessus. Elle décida ainsi de récupérer le gisement volé. Alors qu’elle mettait au point son plan, la Zaibatsu annonça le 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament. C’était l’occasion idéale pour Lili, qui s’inscrivit alors au tournoi pour sauver son père. '''Scenario Campaign Lili est le boss du stage du Port de la Reine. Une fois vaincue, elle vient à la rencontre de Lars et d'Alisa, leur précisant qu'elle a fait des recherches sur eux, intriguée de savoir comment ils se sont retrouvés dans une telle situation. Elle est obligée de rentrer chez elle, tout en étant déçue de ne pas avoir pu combattre Asuka Kazama. Elle décide toutefois de leur donner un véhicule qu'on lui a offert mais qu'elle trouve affreux. Avant de s'en aller, elle leur demande d'achever Jin Kazama sinon c'est elle qui les "tue". Lars promet de ne pas la décevoir. Pour accéder aux dialogues du scénario campaign de Lili c'est par ici ! ''' '''Gameplay Le gameplay reste assez similaire à celui de l'opus précédent. Elle gagne quelques coups et en perds d'autres (qui seront de nouveaux disponibles auprès de Sebastian dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2). center|400 px Ending : Asuka Kazama, en retard pour aller à l'école, essaye d'arriver le plus vite possible à vélo. C'est alors qu'une limousine stoppe sa route juste devant elle. Elle perd alors le contrôle de son vélo et tombe au sol, voyant par la même occasion son déjeuner s'écraser par terre. Sur le point d'aller s'expliquer avec le chauffeur, elle voit alors Lili sortir de la voiture. Après l'avoir trouvé, Lili la provoque en lui disant que ce sera des retrouvailles de courte durée. Ne voulant en entendre plus, Asuka la traite d'idiote et lui explique ce qui se passe lorsque l'on gâche la nourriture des gens. S'ensuit un combat entre les deux. Sebastian, caché derrière la limousine, est heureux de voir qu'elle s'est déjà faite une amie et est fier d'elle. Le plan se termine sur une Lili souriante. À savoir : *Les Item Move de Lili sont les suivants : **Coiffe en Dentelle (n'importe quelle couleur) - Tête 450 000 G : db+1+2 : Nouvelle choppe qui cause 40 de dégâts. **Short Diabolique (n'importe quelle couleur) du corps 600 000 G : d+1+2 puis FC d+1+2 : Fait apparaître jusqu'à 5 pingouins et les fait attaquer. Ceci est imbloquable et cause 6 de dégâts. **Naginata Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup imbloquable de 15 de dégâts. *Lili peut être costumisée pour ressembler à un jockey, une étudiante ou encore une démone. *Dans le mode Arène, Lili affronte Alisa Bosconovitch, Lars Alexandersson, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Lili possède un costume spécial dessiné par Oh!Great (Enfer et paradis, Air Gear) unique à la version console. Les couleurs peuvent être modifiées et le voile peut être retiré. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Lili est le boss du niveau : Port de la Reine. *Lili apparaît dans les endings de Panda et d'Asuka Kazama. *Comme les autres personnages, Lili a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant : thumb|center|250 px 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|184pxFille unique d'un baron du charbon de Monaco, Lili a été kidnappée lorsqu'elle était jeune. Après avoir vaincu l'un de ses agresseurs, elle s'est aperçue qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir à se battre. Désormais, Lili parcourt le monde dans l'avion privé familial, à la recherche perpétuelle de nouveaux adversaires. (Site officiel) thumb|center|400px Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : À savoir : *Lili parle pour la première fois en français dans cet opus. *Son ending est lié à ceux d'Asuka, Miharu, Xiaoyu, Alisa et Kuma. *L'Item Move de Lili est un ours en peluche (u+1+4) qu'elle donne à l'adversaire avant d'exploser. *Dans la version Wii U, Lili a un costume de Peach. *Lili apparaît dans l'ending de Sebastian. Elle est aussi citée dans l'ending de Wang Jinrei par Sebastian. Special Tag Throws ''': *Sebastian : 1+3~5 *Asuka Kazama : df+1+2~5 *Leo Kliesen : df+1+2~5 *Ling Xiaoyu & Miharu Hirano : df+1+2~5 '''Special Win Poses : *Sebastian : Sebastian suit rapidement Lili qui fait un signe de main tout en continuant son chemin fièrement. Cette scène reproduit la win pose de Lili dans Tekken 6 où elle dit "Sebastian, they say they're leaving already." *Asuka Kazama : Toutes les deux font un high five pour se féliciter mais secouent ensuite leur main en se rendant compte de la violence de l'impact. *Ganryu : Ganryu passe devant elle, totalement admirative en l'observant continuer son chemin. Partenaires en mode fantôme : ' asuka-kazama.png|link=Asuka Kazama forest-law.png|link=Forest Law ganryu.png|link=Ganryu leo.png|link=Leo Kliesen sebastian.png|link=Sebastian ' 'Tekken Revolution ' Lili apparaît dans Tekken Revolution et fait partie des huit personnages présents dès la sortie du jeu. Tout comme le reste du casting, son gameplay reste identique à celui de Tekken Tag Tournament 2. thumb|304px Special Art/Critical Arts Dendrobium : b+1+2 Edelweiss : d/b+4 Broken Heart : 1+2 Rose Pique : QCF+1,2 Cloisonne : QCF+3+4 À savoir : *Le visage de Lili a été retravaillé. 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|232pxLa fille d’un roi du pétrole de renommée mondiale. Elle est hautaine, arrogante mais a aussi un penchant pour la baston, alors quand elle trouve le temps, elle engage des combats de rue. Elle a subit une cuisante défaite de la part d’Asuka Kazama dans un tournoi, et depuis Lili la voit comme une rivale. Pour l’amour de son père, elle s’associe avec Asuka pour récupérer une mystérieuse boite située dans l’Antarctique. ''(non canonique) center|400 px 'À savoir :' *Son partenaire officiel est Asuka Kazama. *Son titre est "beauté platine". 'Tekken 7 thumb|190pxLili est annoncée comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. Elle possède un nouveau coup : ff1+2 (maintenir). 'Rage Art ': 3+4 'Power Crush ': Allonger Le Bras ff+2 '''À savoir : *Des personnalisations telles que le maquillage gothique de Tekken 6 ou les ailes démoniaques sont de nouveau disponibles. *Lili parle toujours français dans Tekken 7. *Lili possède de nouvelles pré-fights dont une ci-dessous : thumb|center|250 px 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *En 2006, un trailer de Tekken 6 fit son apparition montrant un paysage oriental avec Lili portant une ombrelle masquant son visage. Elle s'en prend à Jin Kazama dans un monument, accompagnée de Hwoarang. Il se transforme alors en Devil Jin et détruit les lieux. Lili semblait détenir un rôle important dans ce trailer du fait de sa mise en avant. Toutefois cette vidéo est classée comme étant non-canonique. *Bien qu'elle soit monégasque, ce n'est qu'à partir de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 que Lili parle en français. Auparavant elle parlait en anglais. *Les couleurs de sa tenue principale représentent le drapeau de Monaco. De plus, les motifs de son foulard rappellent brièvement leur blason. *Depuis Tekken 6, Lili est le personnage le plus jeune, en tant qu'humaine, étant jouable. *Dans le Tekken Bowl de Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, Lili est gauchère. *Dans le jeu Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, le personnage Tekken peut être personnalisé dans la tenue de Lili. *Pour Maxim, un magazine masculin connu pour ses photos de femmes célèbres dénudées, des mannequins ont cosplayés Lili, Christie et Xiaoyu. Intitulé "Tekken Maxim Photoshoot", les clichés sont très sexy, d'autant que sur quelques photos, les filles sont nues. Celle qui pose en tant que Lili se nomme Natalie. 'Citations ' ' ' Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection / Tekken 6= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Relation avec les personnages ' *Sebastian est son majordome. *Jin Kazama est responsable de l'état de santé du père de Lili après s'être emparé d'un champ pétrolifère. *Asuka Kazama est devenue sa rivale depuis qu'elle a battu Lili lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 *Lars Alexandersson reçoit un véhicule en cadeau dans le Scenario Campaign de Tekken 6. *Ling Xiaoyu et Panda interrompt le combat d'Asuka et Lili. (Ending de Panda dans Tekken 6) *Possible connaissance de Ganryu. Ses sourcils robustes lui font penser à son père. *Hwoarang et Lili combattent Jin Kazama lors du premier trailer non-canonique de Tekken 6. (non-canonique) 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Monégasques Catégorie:Lili Rochefort Catégorie:Étudiante Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Combat de rue